The Last Name
by Casualeio
Summary: She woke up with a ring on her finger and a husband she didn't want with a last name she doesn't know. Now Temari wants them to act like they are engaged, Tsunade wants her to seal the deal, and Tenten just wants the whole thing annulled.
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to be all alone." Tenten pouted, gathering her hair up on her head, watching her black toes wiggle.

"If you were more social…" Neji trailed off as he zipped her up.

"Oh really, Neji meet self." She met his eye and smiled.

"Gai would never let you go out in that dress." He switched the conversation.

She let her hair fall and gave him a wink, she was normally not very feminine nor did she cared to be but after seeing the dress hanging for thirty percent off and the way it hung at her thighs without coming off slutty she was a real girl tonight, "I know."

"Wasn't he supposed to go with you?"

Tenten sighed, "He couldn't give up the chance to one up his eternal rival. It was either him or stag."

"What about us?"

"Spending my night alone is probably better. Lee cannot hold his liquor for anything and well…" She thought of the words, "You're a bit of a dick."

"I am not!"

"You know I love you but if they aren't business associates of your uncle's you are the meanest. Hell, even if they do business with your uncle you trash them out of earshot."

He remained silent, thinking of his uncle's newest business associate, a man of two hundred unattractive pounds with a horse-wife. She was right.

He watched her reflection in the looking glass changing the subject, "You look like a woman."

She didn't know if he was making a snide comment or just a compliment but she smiled anyway, she did look pretty. Twirling a lock she picked up a brush,

"Should I keep my hair down?"

His silver eyes rolled; damned dress. "Down, we've had enough of those twin buns."

She frowned, biting her lip and entering her closet, "I like my buns."

"You're not five Tenten. They are silly." He put his back to the closet.

She flung her stockings out on her bed and poked her head out, "Excuse me Mr. Huuga! Your pony tail holds one fifth of your hair, it's impractical. Mine at least keeps it from my face."

"The ladies love it in the wind."

A snort emanated from behind him, "Stop lying. You hate women."

"You make me sound like a homosexual."

She emerged from the closet with near identical stockings, "You know what I mean. Oh and that reminds me, next time you give one of your fan girls a fake phone number, don't use mine."

"You get them to stay away." He turned with a pout and looked constipated.

"No dice. Next time, use a laundry mat." She laughed at his face as she slipped next to him, putting an earring in. She didn't know how many knew she had pierced ears.

"I have them!" The door was thrown open as Lee ran with the heels above his head.

"Did she mind much?" She asked as she took the shoes from his hands.

She thought Sakura would be her size and the task would give Lee a reason to talk to her. In the end they were both happy.

"She was happy to help, the angel she is."

She stood for a moment watching the bliss on his face. It bordered on creepy. "Right..."

"Leave him to me." Neji handed her a purse she didn't know she had and prodded her towards the hall.

"I don't know who I should feel worse for."

She laughed as she went off and Lee joined his friend at the door frame, "Isn't that dress a bit-"

Neji stopped him, "She doesn't care."

"I'm going!" He voice rang from down the hall.

"Have fun!" Lee shouted.

"Don't do anything stupid." Neji added.

* * *

Hello! You don't have to read this, I'm not going to be a Bossy Betty and make you review or I will not continue. So the obligatory Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!- Caz


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight slipped between the shadows as if on a mission, crawling over the sleeping figure and stealing her sleep away. The light only intensified as the sheets shifted, offering the figure no mercy. Damned sunbeam! A throbbing began as her eyes opened to an explosion of light. She hated the sun. Her pillow was thrust over her head which. With a sigh Tenten rolled onto her stomach and stretched long, smelling lavender. In the delirious state between dreaming and the real world she pondered over the lavender-scented sheets. Somehow they were out of the norm, but her hangover wouldn't let her know why.

Then she remembered her sheets weren't white and never smelled like lavender. She wasn't in her room. Upon another casual survey of the room she discovered she wasn't even home. After a delayed reaction, Tenten hurled herself up, ignoring her head as she surveyed the room once more.

Tenten could not recall a room so white, save for the black rug and twin leather chairs near the window. Her little black dress was near the door followed by every article of clothes like a naughty trail of bread crumbs. Something either went horribly wrong or terribly right. The only telltale sign was a black dress shirt equally as crumbled as her dress.

Way to go Ten. Flopping back down she pressed her knuckles into her head trying to alleviate the pressure of her skull, which felt like a small spiked fish torpedoing against the wall of bone.

As she pulled her hand away, something scratched her forehead. Upon inspection, her eyes widened and she jumped back up again.

No, no, no, no! On her left hand wrapped around her fourth finger was a diamond as bright as that damned sunbeam.  
She knew what it meant, she was worse than a drunken floozy. With a groan, she fell backwards again. The black dress she had felt so feminine in now lay abandoned on the floor, its owner still hanging off the bed, starring up at the pristine white ceiling. She generally was unnerved by all the white. It felt like a sanitarium. Though it was oddly appropriate, Tenten thought.

She had run off with a man she hardly knew in a haze of alcohol and now he wasn't there. Tenten was alone. She was alone in a strange, well-lit white room with a hangover. For a moment she hoped she was asleep but as she grabbing the flesh of her upper arm crushing reality set in.

_Married?_ It held the same enthusiasm as news of the death sentence. It was too much for her poor semi-inebriated brain to soak in as she slipped off the bed and reached for her undergarments. The ring sparkled as she picked up her second stocking. _Married? _The word repeated as she slipped on her panties.

Last night, as everyone intermingled with a drink and a smile, Tenten made base near the bar too timid to do the same. She had spoken a grand total of fifty words to Tsunade, the coat check girl, and the bartender, combined. She had began to think Neji was been right when she noticed a figure come up beside her, just as nervous and alienated as she felt. Maybe it was three drinks she had before but she easily sparked up an inane but easy conversation with him. His laugh had been infectious and his eyes lit up when he smiled. She didn't understand why she didn't notice it before; it still gave her bubbles thinking about it as much as she wanted to blame the inebriation.

Tenten struggled with her dress. _He didn't have such a problem taking it off…_ she thought bitterly as she wiggled for the zipper. Her struggle stopped, noticing the mirrored doors of the closet. Starring back at her were four disheveled young women with guilt in their bloodshot eyes and crumbled dresses. The five all shared the same sparkling reminder. Tenten quickly turned for her stockings.

She remembered having no qualms about invading his personal space by her fifth drink; he seemed to encourage it even. Tenten remembered feeling his bicep, and while they were lovely to feel, she wasn't sure why or who initiated the action. She did remember something about Neji and could only assume it was about his bicep which was odd because Tenten didn't know how his biceps felt.

Tenten noticed a peculiar scent on her as she pulled up her stocking. After a second whiff she realized it was his scent. Gross, she smelled like him!

At that moment in time, with the butterflies his smile gave her and the buzz from the alcohol, she could have been swayed into all sorts of evil. He eventually got her on the dance floor but neither was very good. Instead of regular sober mortification and humiliation, they laughed it off as he steadied her from toppling over. Her arm burned as her heart raced and instinctively she threw her arms around his neck and then she think she kissed him. Then the night moved double time, she could only recall snippets like the dance-floor kiss and then a multicolored blur to his hands on her zipper and a few steamy moments from the inevitable act following. She wasn't fully sure how they went from point A to point B, but her hypothesis had alcohol to blame.

More or less dressed, she threw her coat over her shoulders and exited into the blinding white hall lines with numbered rooms. She was in a hotel, she dumbly deduced, which made feel both relived and cheap. An elderly couple, strangers, passed and she were obliged to smile and pull the jacket tighter around her. Shame crawling up her spine as the elevator descended though her reflection on the walls showed a perfectly respectable, if tired, young woman. On her way out she didn't bother with the girl behind front desk who did the same with drowsy-eyed and her stilettos up on the desk.

She made her way blindly through the village as the light assaulted her vision and her heels sunk into the dirt roads. Occasionally she would manage a painful smile to a passerby whose face she could never really see but by some turn of fate was a stranger. She began to feel the smallest improvement in the stabbing feeling in her head until she tripped over rut in the road and smashed her fist into a halibut. By the time she reached the market, most of her senses had been attacked. As she ran from the fish market and the unaware fishmonger, she threw up several of last night's cocktails into an alleyway. The last stretch of the journey was just as miserable as the beginning, her feet began to ache and she could taste the vomit.

Upon arriving at home, Tenten nearly dropped down to kiss the planks of the stoop. In her excitement to be home, it took her three tries before the key slipped into the lock and she fell into the main hallway.

Sakura's heels echoed ominously down the dim hall. Finally, she cast one black pump off midway to the stairs with a heavy sigh. Stupid shoes got her in this mess, making her legs look amazing in the dress. That dress, that stupid sexy dress! For the rest of her life she'd never wear another skirt again, not even those queer skirt-shorts garments. The remaining shoe hit the wall with a resounding thump.

Her plan to go upstairs and pretend she had gotten home like a good girl was foiled as a voiced call her name, "Tenten, is that you?"

She stepped off the stair with a sigh, "Neji?"

"Kitchen."

On sore feet she trampled into the kitchen, ignoring the snickering of her childhood friend. Neji was stirring a bowl of hot cereal with a book in the other looking, (Tenten noticed enviously) rested.

Taking her in from top to bottom, he smirked, "I take back my comment of socializing."

"I take back my comment…shut up!" She parroted with agitation, taking a peach from the bowl.

"How'd the night go?" He was engrossed in this book. Probably a brooding introspective into some impoverished farmer's struggles. She couldn't stand his literary tastes.

"My head hurts." She whined, dragging her hand from his left shoulder over to his right, suppressing a chuckle as he bristled from the contact. She thought Neji's stance on personal space was funny.

"_How to Make Friends and Influence People_."

"Oh and he makes jokes too!"

Once in a blue moon she would get him to smile earnestly and not his signature smirk. "What did you three do without me?" She asked, taking a bite from her peach.

"The two of us; his 'eternal rival' kept him out until about- well not as long as you."

She grimaced from the bad fruit and his retort, hand hovering over the trash bin; she rolled her eye, "Now I see why you're just the cute one. Work on your taunts."

With one fateful toss of her bad peach, her left hand caught the light and Neji's attention.

"What is on your hand?"

Shit! The rock shimmered as she glanced down, "Nothing."

"Ten?"

"It's nothing," His brows stayed fixed and his eyes showed nothing but both knew it was bullshit, "Really, It's nothing."

She expected Neji not to believe it but she never expected he'd make a jump for her. With an uncharacteristic girly shriek she side stepped him, snickering slightly as his hip met the counter. It only deterred the boy for a moment as he reached for her hands once more. In a poor attempt to protect her secret she stretched at odd angles, only making the ring shine more with each gesture. Behind her, above her, behind him, between them; she knew she looked ridiculous.

"It's nothing! Neji stop!" She howled as she twisted in vain to escape.

He didn't. He continued to swat at her hands in determination, "You should stop lying."

"I am not!" She shrieked as he almost had a grasp on her right hand.

Lee had an excellent view of his two companions in some odd sort of embrace as he entered. He chose to not to dwell too much on their pose; his honor and integrity and her displeasure and unfeminine strength quelled either scenario; He placed his bowl in the sink with no more discretion than usual. As she arched back, the ring glittered at eye level.

"What a pretty ring!" Lee cried happily.

The struggle ceased and with a sigh Tenten swung her hand in front of his face. His head jerked slightly, there only indication he was shocked.

"Tell me-" He stopped, he never stopped unless interrupted.

"Tell you what?" She avoided both men, trying to act casual.

"Tell me," He was thinking of the right words; that never happened, "Tell me that is just a ring."

"Well it _is_ a just ring, it's not any sort of weapon….though I guess a ring could be technically-"

"You're engaged?!" Lee squealed, rushing between the two, and scooped Tenten up, twirling her twice.

"Tenten, Engaged?" There was that stupid smirk of Neji's.

Her surprise turned to irritation and finally to pain upon realization. She had to tell them the truth. It was better to hear it from her than her husband or his family, though honestly, it would be easier…

* * *

Enjoy! Or I will have failed. - Caz


	3. Chapter 3

Lee grabbed her and twirled her again, "To who?!"

"You haven't gone on any dates, to my knowledge." Neji so kindly reminded.

She snapped, "I did too! That blue haired guy with the senbon needles, we went for a picnic."

"First, that was three years ago and second, you dumped hot noodles on him for putting his hand on your knee." That infuriating smirk!

"They could have reconciled, is it him?" The hope in Lee's eyes was devastating.

"No…"

"It's not Neji…" Lee thought as if crossing the name off a list.

Tenten shrieked in terror

"Obviously," Neji was less expressive.

"W-why would you say that?" She demanded of Lee.

"Well," Lee shrunk back, "There is talk…."

"There is always gossip. They say my cousin and I are in an illicit affair, the same for the Uchiha survivors; they say you and Gaara are lovers-" Neji stopped at Lee's horrified shriek.

"W-why would they say that!?"

"They want justification for that jumper."

Tenten smacked his arm, "You're a bully."

He nimbly caught her arm, "They also say you like girls."

She set her brow; she knew those rumors too well. It was why she had no girl friends and Mai Nakazumi had a chipped tooth. "I like you." Her tongue flashed.

Neji did not sink to her level, "So who is it?"

Shit. "He is……" Grabbing the nearest clean glass she fill it from the tap and took a long drink. She couldn't do it, the embarrassment was too much. In her silence Lee began a list:

"Naruto, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji," "It isn't me!" "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro..."

She fought to keep water in her mouth.

"So clichéd." Neji shook his head.

"It is Kankuro?" Lee asked with a grin, "You are engaged to Kankuro?"

Why did he have to repeat his name! "Yes, it's Kankuro but-" There was no going back now. "But-" She couldn't do it.

With an arched brow Neji pieced it all together, "You aren't engaged to Kankuro. You are married to Kankuro."

"Yes!" Tenten wailed, throwing her head back with her hands in her hair, "It's terrible!"

"How did this happen?" Lee asked incredulously.

The look of shame and confusion hit her square in her gut, she had let him down.

"I don't know! No one was talking to me at the party. He said hello and soon we had drinks and then we kept talking and kept drinking and then I woke up with this ring-"

Lee frowned, "I knew I should have come with you."

"It's terrible! It is awful!" She repeated to herself, "It's terrible! It's awful!"

"This can all be settled discreetly and painlessly." Neji reassured in a rare diversion from apathy, "It'll be fine."

"No," She said after a moment of silence, "That not the worst…"

The two men shared a bewildered glance, the worst? They hadn't been married for a full twelve hours she couldn't know she was pregnant yet. Could she?

"I-I-" _Oh, just say it!_ "I don't know his last name!"

Again the head jerk from Neji as Lee cocked his head to a dangerous angle and Tenten felt the shame wash over her anew.

"You don't know your last name?" The incredulousness was thick.

"No…."

Lee's head tipped the other way, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't…"

She growled, grabbing green shoulders, "Shut up Lee! Alright, I don't know my husband's name!"

"I do."

"You do?" She stopped; his news and the way he presented it startled her.

"Of course I do!" He beamed, "His brother and I are close."

They ignored Neji's snickering.

"Oh Lee you are my hero!" She chirped, throwing her arms about him.

Again he grinned, "His name is Kankuro-"

"Hello my young wards!" Swooshing plastic and Gai's baritone rang as the front door shut.

"It's Gai, please don't tell him!" She pleaded to the boys, pressing her hands together.

"Hello!" They responded albeit flatly.

"I have carbonated drinks!" Gai held up said bottles, he did not notice their tone, "Orange for Lee and I, Peach for Tenten, and Tangerine for Neji!"

"Yay!" Even Lee wasn't believable.

"Oh, Tenten how was last night?" She was brought from her despair by a cold bottle in her palm.

"Oh! It was nice. I met-" She could feel Lee and Neji holding in a snort, "That one guy you work with…"

Before she could come up with a name he had already began to stow the groceries away, "Good! So glad to hear he's getting out and about."

She never really understood how Gai's mind worked. As long as he was talking to tangible objects, she let her mentor be.

"So how was your competition with Kakashi?" Lee's enthusiasm rebooted.

"Ah, yes. A night of frigid ice water, just the barest of bathing wear. I added the saucer-balancing just for a challenge!"

As the eldest began to regal the younger crowd of his night Tenten was pulled back slightly, "You have to tell him."

She avoided Neji's gaze, "I can't."

"Ten…"

"If Lee was devastated then I'm liable to kill him!" Stupid Gai, giving such affection and concern for her!

"Issues like this only get worse with stalling."

Of course she knew she should tell him. Of course she didn't want her family-in law to be the bearer of bad news but still she hesitated. Gai, in all his weirdness, was more of a father than her biological one. For the past seven years it was he who healed her and cared for her when she was sick, she was his girl. But now she was some one's wife. He wasn't like Neji. Gai wouldn't take it calmly with resign. He'd shout and mostly likely cry. He'd probably even try to kill Kankuro. Tenten saw the gruesome scenario play and rewind in her mind; her mentor with his bowled hair flying about to pounce on her unassuming husband. She pictured him eating tuna. Tenten didn't know if Kankuro even liked tuna but she also didn't know why they had married.

She looked up to his face slowly, "I'll tell him. I'll tell him."

With a noticeable look of remorse, he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. He would be there for her in his stoic reserved Huuga way.

"…My eternal rival was as blue as the sky and I was certain I had won this round! Yet he did not admit defeat!" Gai had not noticed his audience comprised of only Lee.

"He is no match for you!" Lee shouted.

She wondered if he ever puffed Gai's ego up, if he pretending to be so excited when his mind was on other things.

As she went to speak, ready to talk over Gai and his megaphone voice, the door bell sang. For a moment the quartet stayed silent and in their places.

"Tenten, could you get that?"

She was the closest to the door, it was logical, but it felt like Gai knew. It was not too early for visitors but three out of four worried who was on the other side of the door. Neji and Lee watched Tenten who tried to appear unaffected as she made the long journey from kitchen to door. The shaking hand was only visible to her as she rested on the door knob and only she could hear the ragged breath came out. She gave a look back to the kitchen where Neji and Lee stood in the frame, waiting. On the count of three she would open the door and accept she was in hell. One, Two, Three!

A man in white held a cluster of roses, lazily he drawled out the words on his clipboard, "I got an order for a Tenten-"

"I'm her." She cut him off.

"Oh!" Oh? Did she look like a girl no one gave flowers to? "Then here you go."

The flowers were heavier than expected as she balanced them in one while the other signed the slip. Without any ceremony the lethargic flower man left her to her thoughts. She never had gotten flowers before, not even a handful of dandelions as a child. She knew who had sent her the roses. He was the only man who had a reason to buy her three dozen roses.

"Who are the flowers for?" Gai was suddenly beside her.

She didn't answer, merely nodding with a soft smile on her lips. They were beautiful. She never received flowers before. A small rational voice repeatedly shouted who and why flowers were sent, to which a feminine voice screamed 'Who cares, I have flowers!'. She passed all three men for the kitchen without looking from the blood red of the roses.

"Have I missed something?" Lee and Neji made a series of incoherent grunts before leaving for their female friend.

She had a pitcher filled with water poised under her flowers, her dreamy smile still present.

"Does he think sending hundred dollars worth of flowers makes up what he did to you?" Neji scoffed and sent Tenten out into reality.

Lee interjected as if to stand up for Kankuro, "That's three dozen roses; it has to be more than that!"

"First, I know quality roses and second-"

"Maybe I'm to blame!" She turned to the two angrily, "What? I can't do something like that because I am a girl!? I'm the weak little lady preyed on by a big bad man!?"

How'd she let herself get taken away by flowers, tainted flowers at that! In an instant she was wrapped in green and she fought not to cry. Her feminine side had brought her nothing but trouble.

"It's alright. Don't cry." Lee soothed.

"Shut up, I'm not." She sobbed.

His chest rumbled as he tried not to chuckle and it made her feel a little better. She felt like a baby but it calmed her, that and that he smelled like rain.

"There is a card." Neji said as held up a small envelope, his voice was its usual monotone but if one listened hard enough they could hear the hope.

Tenten unwrapped herself slightly from Lee, looking up. Lee finished the untangling and nudged her closer. If he had a note then he signed his name and if she knew his name then she would know hers as well! Everything rested on the eggshell piece of paper between Neji's fingers. Tentatively she reached for the envelope, expecting it to burst into flames on contact. Nothing but the crinkle of paper as it was passed. Tenten hesitated as she lifted the flap, looking to the two boys as if asking for permission. Gai was still puzzled at the door. She closed her eyes and counted. One, Two, Three! She ripped the piece of paper out and read it with baited breath.

_Tenten,_

_ I think you know why I sent these flowers_

_ -K._

Son of a bitch!

* * *

This chapter is titled "'So Jose isn't a friend' or 'There Are No Good Kind of Shots!"" it's a self-help sort of affair. - Caz


	4. Chapter 4

Son of a bitch! She turned the card over and over on the chance the next rotation would somehow jostle the ink seeped into its fibers. Nothing.

"That's unfortunate." Thank you, Neji, for that unfeeling newsbreak.

"Really, He just couldn't-"

"I think you know why I sent these flowers?" Gai read aloud, "Who are these for?"

Tenten couldn't breathe as she realized her note was in the hands of Gai. The image of a pouncing Gai returned in vibrant color. In Tenten's stunned silence and Neji's characteristic stoicism, only Lee made an effort with a vague shrug. Gai was silent and Tenten feared he was piecing the puzzle together. In a moment she expected him to leap out of the room with a savage growl, ready to pounce on poor Kankuro and his tuna. Actually it was too early for lunch but the scenario played just as well with bacon and eggs.

Gai's chin rested on his fist for a moment before he exploded, "Could it be from my eternal rival? Yes, for there are many reasons Kakashi may send a parcel, but why flowers? Secret meaning of course! I, on occasion, have spoken to Yamanaka and his wife and they have spoken of such things!"

Why was she worried again? Gai went on:

"But why roses? Does he know red roses symbolize romantic love, unless…." He gasped, "Could it be? Has my eternal rival misconstrued our competition for flirting?"

"You have to do something before he does something we all regret." Neji prodded her again.

When the sad eye failed, as predicted, Tenten sighed and tapped her mentor's shoulder. Gai jerked violently as he was brought out of his thoughts and she ducked out of his way. He'd be convulsing with rage when she was done.

"Gai…Those flowers were for me." After a second thought she added, "And they are not from Kakashi."

His frantic mood quelled as he turned to his young female ward, "Tenten?"

"Last night I met Kankuro again-" She started before Gai cut her off.

"His sister beat you up, didn't she?"

"Yes..." She thought people had forgotten that, "At the party I saw him again and we started to talk..." She had to find the right words.

The wrong words would send him running out the door on a man hunt for Kankuro. She heard a distant throbbing, maybe it was her heart beating against her chest. Her mind flashed down the years and everything her had done for her; the times he surprised her in a good way and the times he surprised her in an embarrassing way. She didn't know it would hurt this much to let someone down.

"Tenten someone is here for you." Neji called and soon he was at the entrance of the kitchen.

Thank the Lord! "Who is it?"

Neji watched Gai's face which had fallen into confusion and he stayed quiet for a moment, "Temari."

Shit. She knew it would happen eventually. If Gai was not going to kill her, her sister-in-law would. Passing Gai, who was still silent, Tenten made her way to the hall. Neji broke her gait, grabbing her arm lightly and for the second time that day the look of remorse was clear in him. She didn't like it.

With the same hesitation as the flower man, she jerked open the door, "Look Temari, I-"

But Neji had lied. Turning on his heels, there was the man himself, still minus the purple goop.

"K-kankuro!"

He stumbled a bit, "Hey…" That is the first sober thing you say to your wife? "What are you doing here?" Translation: What did you do to me?

"I think-"

Beyond the door came a thunderous yell and Tenten jerked back with a gasp, closing the door, "They know, they all know!"

"What?" He sounded panicked.

"Lee and Neji; they know. I told them." She glanced back at the grain of the door, "I think Gai does too."

A fine tremor almost ran through his body, "W-why?"

Why? She turned from the door with an arched brow, "You haven't told your family?"

"Oh sure, yeah, I'm defiantly going to..."

Gai had not barged out, holding a kunai to Kankuro's throat. Lord only knows what he was grabbing at the moment.

Tenten, in her panic, grabbed his shoulder and steered him to the stairs, "You should go. Gai is liable to…I don't know. He's twice your age and well, he has the vest. You should go."

"Wait. Wait." He was stronger than her.

She glanced back at the door, "Quickly!"

"Well, um…"

"Come on!" Her pushing intensified.

"It's hard to think when you're pushing me off your porch!"

"It's only two feet!" Her brow furrowed, "And what part of Gai is going to kill you do you not understand?"

He turned easily, "Actually all of it."

"Oh." She took her hands off his chest.

"Look, clearly we're in over our heads. I mean we're in-"

"A pickle?" She offered.

"What?" Awkwardly she shrugged and he went on, "I don't know how this happened; well I have an idea….but that is beside the point. We're sort of stuck in this mess and when people find out, it is going to get messy and…"

He was hung up on messes, wasn't he? How could a man who dresses as he did be a neat freak? The purple lines were always usually parallel but she couldn't see him sweeping up. It was a funny picture, purple lines and a frilly apron. Well, at least he was sincere. She could see it in his dark eyes as he went on. He would also run a hand through his hair when his frustration peaked. Didn't he usually have a hat? She decided he had nice eyes and nice hair.

"…Believe me, I know. But I think we should be civil. Screaming and calling names won't make us any less married."

She chose to laugh at his joke; honestly, picturing him doing housework prevented most of Kankuro's speech from really sinking in.

"I really am sorry." He dropped down on the top step.

"I am too..." Hurriedly, she added, "Oh that you and I got smashed and tied the knot."

"So…" he was nervous again, "What are we going to tell everyone?"

Tenten shrugged, sitting beside him, "Sake?"

He had a nice smile, "So you're still in your dress?"

"Oh." She smoothed her dress down, "I just got home."

The easy smile went away, "Sorry I left. I know leaving a note was bad and even after the flowers I still feel like a terrible…" Do not say husband! "...Person."

"You left a note?" She turned puzzled.

"On the table, near the door, you didn't…?"

She shook her head. True she didn't really look for it but all the same, she never got the note.

"My brother had this thing-"

"A thing?" That wasn't suspicious.

He sounded irritated, "Yes, a thing. It would have been suspicious if I hadn't gone. That's why I had to run off early they wouldn't suspect…and I realize how that sounds."

Immediately she shook her head, "No. It's pretty clever, but..."

"But we have to tell them."

"Eventually," She sighed, "Your sister is going to kill me this time."

He hid his chuckle, "Well, apparently Gai is going to kill me."

The door had not flung open in anyone's rage. "Are we just overreacting?"

Kankuro shook his head, sitting erect, "No. Temari really will kill you."

She waited for him to crack a smile before pushing him away playfully.

They fell into an easy conversation on her stoop; topics included his sister, her friends, and cold noodles. Marriage was not discussed. Finally Kankuro excused himself when the gap between conversation grew longer and longer. He stood up with a heaving grunt and pulled her up along with him. All he said was, "I'll see you soon." It was hardly the typical goodbye of a newlywed.

Tenten leaned against the rail waving him off; it wasn't like he had a choice. She smiled anyways, watching his broad shoulders as he went. Suddenly reality set in. Tenten had begun to lull into a fantasy when she realized that was her husband. With a groan she dropped down with her hands over her eyes. The very thought made her nauseous. Now, starring up at the porch ceiling she felt the lowest she had in years. And there it was again, the self-loathing. It was going to drive her mad.

"Tenten?"

A baritone drew her up from her misery; at the doorframe was Gai with two mugs in hand. So much for the enraged blood-seeking Maito Gai; his perfect square teeth were bared but it was as he bit his lip. It looked more like pity than anger. With a sigh, she sat up and waited for him to sit beside her. Her gaze changed from the splintering wood of the stairs to the coarse fabric of his vest as the cup was pushed into her hand. She stayed silent, avoiding his gaze until his hand found her free one.

"I'm sorry." She finally said to the older man, "I know you had more esteem in me and I failed you…So much for being a youthful flower of hope."

He stayed silent, sipping from his cup, "So, I take this wasn't a youthful and rather impulsive expression of love?"

She shook her head, it was far from it. Hell, it wasn't even friendship. She had superimposed her anger at Temari on her brothers and despite being years after the fated standoff, she still held resentment. Kankuro had been 'the brother of the quadriponytailed bitch' when she met him semi-sober the night before. Tenten had always been bad at mean names, another reason why she failed as a woman.

"I don't know how it happened! All I know is that I'm never going to drink again! I'm never going to get into a dress again! I won't even take my hair down again!"

"That's unhygienic." Gai commented.

"I can't stand it! I am not a loose girl!"

Gai took another sip, secretly chuckling at her word choice.

"Not getting married is right up there with sex and burping on the list of what I will not to do on a first date! I did more than two!" She took a swig as if done but with a gasp went on, "It wasn't even a date! Oh my god! What is wrong with me?"

"You are young."

"I'm not that young! And I thought I was smart too. God even… Naruto wouldn't be so stupid! And he's a f-" she tried to held in a expletive she desperately wanted to expel, "Funneling idiot!"

"That is a bit harsh…" Gai interjected.

"I might not be one of the prettiest or popular girls but I at least prided myself on common sense! While those hens went on about that Sasuke, I had the sense to know he was just a good looking boy..."

"Girls do tend to like the bad boys…" He growled, his eternal rival coming to mind.

"So I was one of maybe five girls who didn't choke on tears when he left! I was proud of that!" She took a vigorous sip, "But the first party I go off to on my own? I get bloody married! To a man who has purple lips! Oh God that stupid paint! I married that! Purple paint! I married a clown!" Her voice became higher and higher with each syllable.

Gai grabbed her by the shoulders, "Breathe."

On command Tenten let in a loud gasp.

"We can fix this."

She eyed the man suspiciously. Had the boys told him the truth? She had eloped in a drunken stupor with a clown; this was not the time to be cavalier! If this had been Kakashi, she would have expected nothing less but Gai was the multi-adjective Beast of Konoha! He should be up in arms and defending her honor! Why wasn't he atop a steed in brilliant green?

"I take it you do not want to be married to Kankuro?"

"No!" He was the brother of the quadriponytailed bitch! "Lord no."

"Then I believe we can get an annulment-"

"An Annulment?"

"It will be as if you two were never married."

Again she eyed him strangely, "Never married?"

Gai clenched his handle, "Yes my youthful little parrot, never married."

Was it possible? Say a word and just wipe it from history, like a magic spell? The past eleven hours zooming backwards; the boys discovering her secret, her own discovery of said secret, and the fragments of coherence rewinding to the very moment she and Kankuro locked eyes. She knew it was only a legal procedure and not a bone fide time machine but the promise was nearly identical: get her single again.

"I will speak to an old friend of mine who practices law. It may not be an easy matter but we will try to take care of it discreetly. Does that sound good?"

With a squeal Tenten wrapped her arms around Gai, giving him her answer.

"But-" Gai pulled the young woman away, all warm paternal sentiments gone.

Oh no, it was too good to be. She would have to suffer to make this arrangement fair, she was almost certain. He'd make her dress in that stretchy jumpsuit he and Lee wore. On a dare Tenten tried it on once; it was surprisingly comfortable but left nothing to the imagination. She did not have the confidence to pull it off!

"-You must tell Kankuro about the annulment yourself."

She nodded slowly, glad it wasn't the jumpsuit. It was a fairly easy task actually. If she did it right, it would take fifteen minutes tops. She would be frank and tell Kankuro she wanted the annulment and he would agree because he was sensible; nobody would have to know the blunder they made, not even his siblings.

"Is that all?" She was afraid he'd pull out a jumpsuit already tailored to her.

"The paperwork is still left but I can help you with that."

Gai patted her knee, chuckling at his own joke and because he was doing so much for her, Tenten held her tongue. She shuffled closer and leaned into him, enjoying the rare moment of stillness. The pair watched their village begin to hum with life over their tea. When the light had finally its strongest and her cup was emptied she looked up with a little smile, what a picturesque moment.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered

He tossed her hair affectionately and rested his chin at the part of her hair but a moment later he pulled away, "Eh, Tenten, may I suggest you take a bath?"

Picturesque moment ruined.

* * *

Why would I want to end a lovely father-daughter sort of affair on an endearing note? I'm an envelope pusher. Consider the envelope pushed. - Caz 


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten had all but thrown Lee out of her way and stripped as the door clicked closed. Tenten paced about in her underwear, actively ignoring the mirror, as she waited for the tub to fill; instead she concentrated on the varying greens of the walls and counters and flooring. Green was a cult Gai embraced with all his heart. She hated green.

The water was too hot as her toes grazed the surface but she lowered herself anyway. For a moment all she did was adjust to the burning feeling of hot water and watch as one of her stockings hung precariously off the radiator, she wasn't quite sure where its match had gone off to. Then with a gasp of breathe she dunked under.

What would others say when they found out? She had spent most of her life as a background character; she wasn't ready to be the center of attention. She would have been long ago if she was. And the gossip! Her two best friends comprised of a euphoric lad in skintight green and the most beautifully feminine and masculine boy in the village. That alone stunted any friendship with either sex that may blossom. And she knew they wondered if she was a lesbian. Mai Nakazumi, when she was fifteen and had indefinably refused to send Mai's love token to Neji, accused her of pushing her against a wall and groping her. It was a scene right out of that sleazy erotic fiction series, Itchy-something or whatever.

Like a wet dog, she emerged from the water, shaking her head, sending water and hair in every direction, as she blindly reached for the shampoo.

Perhaps she grabbed more than her shirt as she hauled Mai off their yard but there was no wall; and if Tenten was into girls, Mai was not even close to her type. For the next three and a half weeks she couldn't understand the odd looks and distance between the other village girls and herself. By the end of the fourth, Mai had two black eyes, a fractured femur, and a chipped tooth.

The boys, the rumors; it didn't matter because no one really cared about her. Who cares about the tomboy with weird friends when there are clans being avenged and loud mouthed orphans proclaiming their destinies? Tenten was perfectly fine in the back with only her hair and her aim to notoriety. Now she would be thrust into the spotlight for the most mundane of all things. Overwhelmed with anger, she swung at water, causing a typhoon of bath water.

Furious, she grabbed the soap and grew even angrier as the bar slipped repeatedly from her grip.

He may have been use to the limelight, but it scared the shit out of her. Glancing at the ring, she remembered through the haze, Kankuro bent in front of a metal box, pulling out a small green bubble; by chance they had pulled a 'diamond'. She threw her comfortable life away with a piece of shiny plastic. She wanted to do some extensive acupuncture on the bastard's throat. To hell with his spiel on being civil, she didn't even know his last name- correction, her last name.

Another wave of bathwater met the green tile. She should have known better! They just should have known better! She and Kankuro were both responsible unless one forced the other into it, and although hazy, she didn't remember any struggle except getting her stockings off. Said stocking finally lost against gravity and fell a perilous two feet to the ground. Tenten leaned back with a deep breath.

And Kankuro just didn't seem the type to lure young women into debauchery. She didn't see his strong shoulder bent as he rubbed his large hands together in a sinister manner. For all she knew he was doing the same. He was taking a scalding bath to clean away their mistake. Kankuro was probably calling her terrible names too as he scrubbed away the dirty feeling, scrubbing his abs…and his thighs. Damn it, she did it again!

After her bath Tenten felt more like herself, her hair was back up as it should be and her clothing was comfortable, not daring. After much reflection she decided she would go easy on Kankuro; it was only half his fault after all, that and whenever she became angry at him she began to fantasize. It was disturbing.

Currently, she and Lee sat watching the neighborhood stray, Miagi, chase a butterfly. They had not officially spoken since she left the kitchen to speak with Kankuro. Lee had made an indeterminable noise when she stepped onto the back porch and they left it at that but Tenten took it as a good sign when he let her head rest on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was Miagi falling on his tail or when she lazily stroked his arm that Lee spoke,

"You're getting a divorce?"

He didn't sound like himself, timidly she replied, "An annulment, actually."

"You married him." It was presented like the obvious fact it was.

Suddenly she knew where Lee stood on the issue. She didn't say anything, staring at the green of his chest.

"You married him. You are his wife, he is your husband. It isn't right."

Tenten pushed off his shoulder and looked at him at an angle, "Lee, we were intoxicated. You can't build a life on a buzz and an urge."

But his thick brow was set, "Marriage is a commitment, whether intentional or not. You should observe it as such."

As such?! How was Mini-Gai opposing his hero? "Gai proposed it, not me." The words came out childish and they were.

"Gai wants you to be happy." That hurt. "If it means granting you an annulment, then..."

That really hurt. She turned to the stray still pursuing the bug, "You don't want me happy?"

"It isn't right."

"I am miserable. Our lives are ruined because of this stupid piece of plastic!" She held up the ring, pressure beginning in her throat, "I don't want to be Kankuro's wife. I don't want to be anyone's wife!"

"You should have thought of that before-"

"Says the man who goes red in the nose after one sip of alcohol! Says the man in the green body glove! I expected this from anyone but you." The bridge of her nose began to tingle, "So you won't forgive me for getting an annulment?"

"Why are we yelling?" Neji appeared at the window.

"Ten-" Lee began softly, reaching for her hand.

"Are you yelling at Lee?" Silver eyes followed the conversation.

She pushed out of her seat, her eyes watering, "It was a mistake! It was a mistake! I know I shouldn't have done it but it's too late! It isn't fair to him! Lee, he deserves better! I know!"

"I never said that." Lee joined her, standing.

"I won't stay miserable because it's the 'right' thing to do. I am going to tell him and he's going to agree. Because we are sensible! I don't even know his family's name!"

"Speaking of the in-laws…" Neji was ignored.

"I don't want you miserable but you should at least make the effort and try to make it a working marriage. You could make it a very nice relationship!" The hope in his eyes was devastating.

"This isn't a Victorian novel, Lee," Tenten sighed, "I want love before the ring."

"Fanny Price, you have a visitor!"

"He isn't so bad." Lee tried.

"He deserves better."

"I just want you happy; I thought maybe you could do it without a bunch of legal tape." Lee pulled a still angry Tenten into an embrace.

"I will only be happy after a bunch of legal tape." She fought before he pulled her back tighter, she resigned, pushing her face into his shoulder, "I'm sorry but I can't make you happy."

Lee pulled her chin up and watched her face. He felt guilty for making her cry, especially since it was so difficult to do but deep down Lee knew the pair could have a strong relationship, if only a platonic one.

"Tenten, I'll be behind you. I promise."

Neji, who was growing tired of being ignored and the mush playing out on the back porch, shouted uncharacteristically, "Temari is here!"

Six pairs of eyes (the cat's focus was broken as well) soon fell on the youth, who for the first time felt the pangs of awkwardness, he repeated his statement before making his exit, "Temari is here."

Tenten turned to Lee with wide panicked eyes, "Kankuro is back."

"Go on, tell him." He cupped her face and gave her a gentle smile, "Go on."

"Y-you mean it?" Her dark eyes grew wider at his urging.

Lee nodded with an exuberant smile which confused Tenten. "I do."

"I'm going to do it." Tenten confirmed.

"You'll be great!"

"I'm going to be great." she didn't sound very sure as she rehearsed, "Kankuro, I want an annulment."

"That's my girl!" Lee cheered her on, pushing her towards the backdoor.

'I want an annulment. You will give me an annulment. I want an annulment!' She was growing confident with each mental repetition. She turned to Lee expecting to see some look of hopelessness or even an incoming shovel (as she was unconvinced he was alright with the annulment) but she only saw thirty gleaming pearls. To hell with it, her hand grasped the door knob with every intention of turning when from the side of the house came an angry feminine shout, "Where the hell are you!"

Holy crap, it was the real Temari!

* * *

Enjoy my friends. If you don't don't let my fragile little heart break in twain, I beg of you. -Caz


	6. Chapter 6

Lee was gone when she turned back. She watched the fence bending with each of Temari's blows, quivering like the planks themselves. She sensed she would have to brace herself for Temari's fists.

The last time they sparred Tenten was ready with proper footwear but now she was barefoot with wet hair, at most she could rip out a hair tie. Maybe she could throw a rock at Temari, quickly she searched the grass.

The fence vibrated violently like it would be knocked down and there would be Temari like a Spanish bull, minus (probably) the nose ring, "I know you are there!"

Tenten gave her eightieth sigh and made the longest five foot walk of her life

Rust and nerves kept the gate latched and Temar only further hindered the progress. Fifteen minutes of verbal abuse and Tenten finally snapped back, hitting the gate, "Back off, it's rusty!"

"Jiggle the handle." Tenten followed her advice and received only irritating noise from the rusty latch and Temari.

"Shut up!"

"Jiggle. Jiggle the handle." Temari insisted, "Are You Jiggling the handle?"

"Yes!"

"Get some oil. Is it working yet?"

Kankuro's sibling was impatient; she prayed it wasn't a family trait.

"Are you inside the freaking yard yet?!"

Tenten's head was hurting. She began to wonder if the gate was for aesthetics only. She had put every lesson in Physics she had ever learned from Gai to use and Temari was still on the other side. (Actually that was a plus.) She had pulled so hard she was bending backwards, the muscles in her arm taunt and protruding.

"Are you pulling the right way?"

Tenten insulted, growled, watching an upside-down stray bite at a flower, "Then how about you push it?"

Temari's answer was sour, "I did."

Right, all the unearthly banging from before…

"Jar it with your shoulder."

"You just want me to break my shoulder."

"Just do it Temari! I'm bending over backwards." Termari couldn't see she meant it literally.

There was a moment of silence before an agitated grunt and Temari's consent.

Tenten pulled herself upright and stretched her back, "When I get to three, you ram yourself against the door!"

She could have chosen a more delicate phrasing, but she didn't. She was ready with her hands wrapped around the handle, ready to pull, when a sinister thought creped across her brow. Changing her footing, she pressed herself against the gate door and counted. The door did not open and Temari cursed seven times as Tenten fought valiantly to keep her laughter to a silent chuckle.

"It didn't work but I think we loosened it a bit." The cheap victory was delicious.

"You Bitch! You did that on purpose!"

It was that growl that made Tenten decide not to try it a second time. So she counted to three and when she heard to pounding of feet, she pulled back with all her strength. The latch finally gave way and Tenten was hurtled to the left as Temari was thrown into the yard, scaring Miagi the Stray into the next yard. Tenten shifted awkwardly, torn between laughing like a hyena and running like a gazelle as Temari slowly rolled on her back, glaring up at her sister in law. She had grass stains on her knees and dirt on her breasts.

"Hello Temari…"

"You suck."

"You should have stayed in front."

"You shouldn't have married my brother."

Ooh, touché. "You're right."

"I can't believe you!" Temari growled, rising to her elbows

"Temari it was just a bit of fun!" She dared to let out a chuckle, stopping as Temari's fists clenched at her lawn.

Temari rose to her feet, noticed the stains and brushed them off, "I cannot believe you."

"I cannot believe you!"

She quickly became scared after Temari let out that savage yell, scanning the lawn for a rock for defense.

"Don't just stare at me with wide, bewildered eyes! My family will not suffer because you two thought raping a holy sacrament would be a great afterhour's activity!"

Tenten had been hoping she was still upset over the gate stunt. A small part of her even wished Temari had out right physically attacked her. She wasn't ready to battle Temari on this, the way Kankuro hesitated made Tenten think she had at least a few more hours.

"What?" she lamely stuttered out with.

Temari advanced on her quicker than a hung-over Tenten could move to defend herself but instead of an attack, Temari grabbed her left hand by the ring, "This!"

"Oh." She sounded like the ring was new to her.

"Oh? Oh?! You two got shitfaced and got married! You hardly know him!"

Her voice was incredibly shrill and it hurt her inebriated head, Tenten ripped her hand out of Temari's to hold her temples, "I know! We know! Stop yelling!"

"You are getting nothing!" She crossed her arms and repeated, "Nothing."

What could she possibly want from her brother, other than an annulment? Tenten though as she held her head, she suddenly had an answer. Oh. Oh! What words did Kankuro use when he explained the situation? Holy crap, he had set her up as a social climbing hussy! He probably cried, clinging to his sister as he recounted how he was seduced with alcohol and her black dress into wedlock. The bastard set her up!

"I didn't, I don't expect anything! That wasn't what-"

"We worked too hard for something like this, and especially someone like you, to ruin us!" Temari took a menacing step toward her sister in-law.

Tenten lifted a brow. It would have made sense for the Huugas, not the wreck of a family the siblings from Suna hailed from.

"I didn't want to marry your brother at all. We were drunk, plain and simple. If we had been sober-"

"My family has too much history and too much prestige!" Each word was punctuated like the most important word in the universe, "My father was-"

"An elected official, Kazekage is an elected position." It was Tenten's turn to cut Temari off, "Your family is not the royal family of Suna! There are many incidents in history where sons have democratically inherited their father's position!"

Temari's gaze dripped venom but Tenten held strong, feeling brave.

"I didn't plan on this. I didn't even know he'd be there."

Temari lifted her chin and crossed her arm, had she not still felt the tiniest buzz Tenten would have crumbled, "I will not have my name disgraced."

Tenten let out a shriek, stamping her foot and tearing her hair, "What is that name!"

"Is this funny to you?" Temari sneered, lifting a brow, "Is this a joke?"

She stopped mid-tantrum, "excuse me?"

"I don't know why you did this; greed, revenge, daddy issues..."

Revenge, really? Was she vain enough to think this was retaliation for when the scrimmage years ago? By the way her shoulders remained tall and taunt and the steel in her eye, apparently Temari was.

"I am not trying to ruin you, Temari."

She was just a girl who got plastered with a boy and woke up as his wife. If she had wanted revenge she would have called Temari out for a rematch, or at least took a lead pipe to her knee. She would have set her eye on the youngest brother if she truly wanted power. Tenten didn't, formalities drove her crazy and she hated sand.

"But you did the moment he slipped that plastic ring on your man-ish finger!"

Tenten gasped, hiding her hand behind her back, she was very sensitive about her big hands.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Got that, man-hands?"

Damned, she now knew her insecurity. However, with her hands still hidden, she lifted her chin defiantly, "And what if I don't?"

During her small triumph Temari moved swiftly, grabbing an arm perched at the small of her back and jerked it upwards as Tenten squealed in pain, "You'll be in pain."

A humiliated Tenten howled, bested a second time, "Fine!"

Truly triumphant, Temari smirked as she let her go, "Not a word. You tell that to Bowl and Pretty Boy too."

"You're a bitch!" Tenten spat, waving the pain from her arm.

Temari cast a wicked smile, fluffing a blonde ponytail, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Then she left with her hips swinging like she won the war. Tenten slammed the gate door behind her with as much strength her pounding arm could swing. She hated being told to not to do something she hadn't planned on doing anyway. It almost made her want to run down the streets screaming of their drunken wedding… almost.

From towards the house she heard a subtle crunch and there was Neji, eating an apple. Who knows how long he had been there. The last thing she needed was the Prince of Perfect sniggering about her second defeat.

"That was just embarrassing..." She saw the malicious delight in his eyes.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that maneuver of Temari's."

"Go oil the fence." She grumbled as she passed him for the house, stealing his apple.

* * *

I have never re done a chapter like this one! Whew! -Caz


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten retreated to her room, discarding the fruit in the trash. She tried for complete darkness but being almost ten, the sun was too strong behind the blinds so she took what she could get. For two hours she stared unblinking at the textured white ceiling painfully reminiscent of the room at the Inn. Sometime later a knock was at her door but she did nothing about it. A second and third trill of knocking had the same effect on her although her irritation was beginning to rise.

Before the fourth set of knocks was done, she let out a grunt and pushed at the air. They at least knew she was not interested. Or let them know she was there, the door creaked open, stopping slightly to survey the scene before it swung in with a rush of sunlit hallway. Tenten grunted again and turned towards the darkest corner. She had seen the perfectly straight chestnut hair swaying with the force of the air.

"Get up." The deep voice didn't hold the same malicious sneer but she wouldn't get up, "Get up."

_Get bent_. Her hand patted about the bed for a moment before feeling the downy plush of a pillow and pulled it over her head. The bed sank as he sat. A worried sensation ran up her spine, tensing her muscles in the moment of anticipation. Metaphoric ticking echoed in her ears as she waited.

"I'm taking you to lunch." She jumped slightly when he touched her calf.

Tenten shuffled away from him, "I don't want to go."

"Sitting around-" She interjected, "I'm lying! "Lying in a dim room, moping around won't do you any good."

She frowned into the cotton. But it was easy!

"I ate your apple. I'm stuffed." The pillow warbled.

There was another moment of stillness and the nerves came back.

"You mean the apple with three bites taken out in the trash, that apple?"

Damned him and his intrusive eyes! She glared at the embossed primrose on the pillow, "I won't go."

The pillow was stripped from her head and with an indignant squeak she turned with her brow set in a scowl. Then something white flew at her face.

"What is your deal!" she bellowed under her white veil.

"Change your shirt, we're going to lunch, no arguments. I'll be down stairs."

He left shortly after that or at least she assumed. When she pulled off her clean shirt he was gone. It took her five minutes to change and descend the stairs, deciding it wasn't worth holding out for more time should Neji decide to ascend said staircase and carry her to lunch.

He remained motionless against the door. Still bitter, she turned in a circle for complete inspection before begging to get the ordeal done with. He raised a brow but his eyes stayed the same unreadable steel.

"With a sigh she added, "Please?"

He moved and if he had been the type of man to smile it would have been bright and mocking, "Let us go."

Going against her grown sensibilities she flashed the pink of her tongue as she exited the front door.

Tenten tried to walk at a speed which Neji could not catch her but in a matter of a moments he was at her side easily matching her stride. She decided to forgo her current pace three quarters down the next street. It wasn't until after another two streets that she decided she was curious enough to know where they were going.

"Ichiraku."

One of the most crowded spots in town on the day she wanted to be left alone. She stopped. He didn't see the equation. Neji was three yards ahead before he realized she wasn't beside him. He motioned her forward but she didn't.

"What?" He sounded as agitated as she felt.

She tipped her head, watching him for a moment. She couldn't decide if he was being mean or just clueless.

"What?"

Tenten decided it wasn't worth it. She closed the gap between them, hooked her arm into his and began walking. Tenten realized it was a little sick but she loved his issue with intimacy. His arm tensed up before his arm locked and he seemed much more interested in Tenten. A ponytailed brunette who had recently become found of Neji nearly broke her tea cup as they passed. The poor thing looked crestfallen. For every three whorish harpies there is always one nice girl just love struck. She felt bad but obviously Neji didn't, he wasn't interested. She couldn't picture anyone in his arms in that romantic way in old movies or even holding hands. For all the sexiness girls claimed he exuded, he was surprisingly a-sexual.

Half way to their destination Tenten enjoyed their stroll which had now taken a leisurely pace. The bitterness had subsided and she wasn't so mad anymore for being made to leave the sanctity of her room. She enjoyed the warm sunshine and being out in the bustling center of the village made her feel lively. As a little old lady in a red kerchief passed, she greeted her with a big smile and a nod.

"Congratulations!" the elderly woman warbled out.

It had happened already with an elderly couple and she shirked the occurrences to senility. Halfway down the street another person congratulated the pair. She didn't know what to blame on middle aged father with a baby strapped to his chest. That time it was just odd.

She turned to her companion, "What have you done?"

He shrugged only half hearing her as he directing her across the street to the noodle bar, "I don't know; I am amazing."

She rolled her eyes as she hopped the curb. "But it's the third time today."

"Perhaps they heard you survived a second face off with your nemesis."" He smirked as he helped her up on the sidewalk.

She stopped and turned to him with a glare and a pointed finger, "Don't do it, pretty boy. Don't even test me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Uncle."

Tenten bite her lip as he steered her towards the stand and up on a stool. She handed him a small plastic menu though the effort was just for show, she just liked something to read as they waited to place their order.

"Have you actually tried naruto? I don't think I have." She pointed out the ingredient but Neji didn't seem too partial on the discussion and just shrugged.

As if hearing the long anticipated cue, an orange flash jumped into the empty seat beside him, "I recommend it to anyone... Ladies I mean, just the ladies."

The senior pair stared blankly at the blond for an awkward moment. They both laughed at him and simultaneously felt pity, they were conflicted. Naruto played it off with a chuckle which did not aid the situation.

"Was that some kind of pick up line, Naruto." She tried to sound sweet as she kicked Neji under the table to keep silent as he placed their orders.

"And how many times have you used it?" Neji asked into his tea cup.

The blond recalculated his enthusiastic answer into a much more pathetic answer, "Twice."

"Explains..." The elder boy whispered into her ear.

She sipped her tea calmly before turning to the silver-eyed hunk, "Watch it, he said it to _me_. I'm already having a bad day."

"When your annulment-"

Again she calmly took a sip and cut him off, "Didn't we discuss you're terrible at puns?"

The prodigy frowned and resigned to sipping his tea. Tenten smiled victoriously over her own cup and turned to Naruto. His conversations weren't mind-bogglingly cosmic but they kept her mind off the problem on her hand. Naruto's thickness also kept questions at bay. He probably didn't notice the ring.

"...So that was why Kiba was missing part of his eyebrow when we were sixteen!" He erupted in laughter which Tenten felt she should reciprocate but would rather not.

"Scintillating conversation," Neji earned himself another kick under the counter.

Between the classic Neji remark and the heel to shin contact, a preteen girl juggling an overfed dog and a box of take-home noodles turned to the trio with a toothy grin and extended her congratulations before the fat canine dragged her off. All three replied in a confused, listless monotone, unsure who she was speaking to.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Tenten looked for the answer in the sky, on a menu, and on a shirt of a passerby.

"I'm starving!"

It was the unmistakable call of the youngest Inuzuka, followed by his stoic pal. Between them were three un-macho white shopping bags. The two boys, well, only Kiba really, looked as if they finally found salvation, climbing onto two empty stools and dropping the bags by their feet.

"What the hell are in the bags?" Naruto said what they wondered, albeit crasser.

"This is Hinata's gift." Shino explained.

Kiba lifted the nearest glossy bag, rustling the pastel tissue peaking out, shaking his head.

"Look at the bag, gold _cursive_ lettering! I have never been so embarrassed; the walls were pink pin stripes!" Kiba cried, pausing to thank the lady on the other side of the counter for the tea she place in front of him.

She knew, oddly enough, where the stripes and the girly bags hailed from, a hoity-toity upscale shop with an extra P and E at end for extra flair. She had gone once with Neji to help find baby-shower gift for a pair of hardly seen relatives and her eyes almost fell out at the extravagance. He let her carry the bag to the Huuga compound and she swung it gleefully all the way to the front door and the waiting maid. Last time they had bought almost a hundred dollars worth of unisex onesies, she wondered what kind of gift a non-pregnant Huuga socialite might get. Tenten's finger pushed aside a pastel sheet of tissue for a look.

Kiba saw and reached over Shino, slapping her hand away, "Not now! Hinata said you'll just have to wait!"

"Wait for what?" Tenten looked up from the bag to the point blank with the irritation reserved for stating obvious facts.

She turned to Neji, still sipping his tea in a blasé fashion, "Am I'm invited to your cousin's birthday?"

"Her birthday isn't for another few months," and Neji shrugged, "And I don't think I'm going to attend."

"You are mistaken, it isn't for Hinata. It is from Hinata." Shino pushe dup his dark shades.

"Though I'm going to try to get my name on the card, it's a pretty sick gift!" Kiba interjected.

"Who is it for?" She stroked the glossy white bag fondly; she would kill for a gift from an upscale boutique.

Shino raised a brow and kept his dark half-lidded eyes on her, causing the brunette to feel a mixture of worry and awkwardness she generally tried to avoid.

"Your engagement party," Kiba said pointblank in a tone usually reserved for stating the obvious.

Her mind went numb as it all clicked. They were congratulating _her _because they thought was she getting married! She had been a wife for nearly nine hours (she roughly estimated) and now she was having an engagement party. It was a backward process. Tenten ran the equation through her head multiple times before she arrived at the answer: Temari. Of course! Tenten had to hand it to her, it was pretty shrewd. But how the hell did it spread around the village so quickly?

She noticed four pairs of eyes on her, waiting for her to move from her pensive pose. The flush of awkwardness crawled up her spine as she pulled her hands down from the counter slowly and turned to Kiba and Shino with a smile she forced.

"Oh yes, the engagement party, I wasn't aware it was so close. They had made me believe it wasn't going to be for another few weeks."

She was proud she sounded convincing but she sounded almost too calm. She had heard people in shock often respond in a calm unaffected manner. Tenten gave the boys another robotic smile.

"Wait, wait! You're getting married?" Naruto shouted with a wave of his arms, he sounded frantic enough for the both of them.

"Yes." Inwardly she was appalled by the sedated reply and the Stepford smile she gave the blonde as she lifted her left hand.

"When they got engaged, they decided to make it public…" Neji interjected, casting an odd glance at the still placid Tenten.

As her affluent friend spun a tale of hidden love and political pressures Tenten's mind began to throb. They knew. Everyone knew! This threw off her plan for a happy annulment out the window. From there on out anything she did and anything Kankuro did would be gossip in not one but two, count 'em, two villages! Her heart threw itself against her ribcage and the Stepford smile slowly began to chip off.

Naruto asked a follow up question to which Neji swiftly conjured up a reply. She gripped the counter's edge as her head began to ring with all the day's drama. She needed to see him. She would even take an audience with that devil-woman. Mechanically she spun out towards the street and jumped off into a jog.

Neji noticed her erratic dismount, "Ten, where are you going?"

"I have to go!"

He watched her bowl of noodles as it was placed in her empty place, "What about your lunch?"

"Give it to Naruto!"

The Huuga grumbled incoherent curses into his hand as Naruto descended merciless on Tenten's abandoned noodles.

* * *

I stand corrected... - Caz


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed any day she was in a rush that was the day everyone had a magnetic attraction to the sideways. She flew down the street with the grace of a cart ox; barreling into passersby both young and old, Tenten could only scream an apology half way to the next collision.

Kankuro and his family were staying at the ritziest accommodations in all of Konoha, The Shiro Inn. The Shiro Inn was the sort of swank lodging Temari probably felt entitled to. It also housed the institution-styled room where she had woken up in. Two lefts, a right, and one more left; she vaguely remembered the route she took, she had been hung-over and her whole world had been smashed with a meat tenderizer and now resembled something like pâté.

Finally she saw it; the milky-colored stones of The Shiro Inn with the large (not surprisingly) white lettered sign. Tenten felt a surge of emotion typically reserved for criminals returning to the scene of the crime as she stared up at the black sign snuffed by ivy. The sign might as well be for a sanitarium now. Tenten didn't realize she was twisting his ring as she stared until she noticed a small impeccably dressed boy, licking an ice-cream cone and staring at her finger. She dropped her hands to her sides and flashed her tongue at him and he ran towards a woman in purple and a froufrou black dog.

The body behind the desk was not the one from that morning. The chic blonde on the phone made her wait with a well manicured finger until Tenten began to grow antsy. Realizing she would be waiting for a while, she heaved a sigh and went limp on the counter, dropping her head down into her arms, and stared at her despondent marble reflection and discovered her footwear was beginning to fray. How embarrassing.

"Oh, I see you're back!"

Overjoyed, Tenten lifted her head to see the blonde still grunting and nodding to the phone. Beside her was the redhead from that morning looking refreshed.

"Hello!" Tenten took a gliding side-step, "Can you help me?"

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't." She giggled, tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"I'm looking for the room of-" this would have been a great time to know Kankuro's last name, "the Kazekage's suite."

She assumed the Kazekage would book a suite or at the very least his sister would feel entitled to it.

The redheaded concierge nodded and went to work swiftly. Her co-worker was still holding the phone to her ear, still silent save for a few grunts. Tenten wondered if it was a prop to avoid the clientele.

"It's the suite, at the end of the hall, room one-twenty-three." Again she giggled as she reached for the wall of keys, "Oh, I see he's already in the room."

"Excuse me?"

"Your fiancé," Tenten quickly pulled her hand off the counter, "he is already in the room, just knock on the door. He should let you in, unless there's trouble in paradise!"

Her giggling was beginning to grate Tenten's nerves but she smiled politely until the elevator doors closed where she mocked the redhead's laugh to herself.

One giant hurdle leapt, she now had to work on her dialogue, lest she spew nonsense. At Ichiraku, she had a set of bullet points but now she was drawing a blank. As she pushed the corresponding elevator button she tried to recall them: they were something about her audacity, telling her to mind her own affairs, and maybe even calling her a whore. Tenten practiced a rough version to the mirrored walls before she became more concerned with her haggard complexion. A bell sounded and the doors swept apart before Tenten could revise the routine.

As she exited, the same elderly couple from the morning entered, knobby fingers intertwined. The shame flooded back to her cheeks as they smiled politely to her.

The sight of the suite renewed her fervor and soon she was at the door, beating her fist with appropriate vigor. The door opened and she jumped erect, ready for confrontation and name calling. Her finger was already poised to wave in Temari's face when she realized it wasn't her. Kankuro stood in her place, with a towel draped over his head. Tenten's mind went numb as scraps of the night before ran before her eyes. She remained motionless and he cocked his head and leaned in with a worried and confused expression.

"You bastard!" she jumped into motion, jolting Kankuro a step back, "You are such a bastard. I can't believe you, sniveling to your sister like that! 'Oh, we should be civil', bullshit! I-I…I spit on you!"

Tenten stepped forward and flailed her arms with balled fists at any inch of him she could hit. He raised his arms to block his face but really just let her beat on him.

"You call yourself a man! You're just a….man-child in make-up!" She shouted, advancing on him until she was well into the room, "I…I…spit on you!"

"Hey!" He finally shouted angrily but she continued,

"Shut up, your sister is weasel, you are a weasel! Sending me flowers for waking up in an empty hotel room is such a cheap thing to do and then you send you sister who humiliates me and physically-"

He shrieked, lowering his arms without thinking, "Cheap? They cost a hundred and-"

Tenten jabbed her finger to his forhead, "I said shut up! I don't know what you said to your sister but it was a cowardly move. I expected you to have the balls to just tell her the truth, not break down like a…a…little bitch-"

"Hey!"

"Cowardly! Stupid!" With each word she jabbed at his sides.

"I meant what I said on your stoop; she wouldn't listen to me! OW! Stop hitting me!"

He took a step before she ordered him to stop, "Take one more step and I'll take your eye out with your cheap ring! You two have some nerve, telling the entire village- _my_ village that we're engaged without even the courtesy of letting me in on it? I found out from Kiba and Shino. I don't even get the weather from those two!"

Kankuro stopped advancing, slack-jawed before becoming irrate, "She did what?! I told her I wanted you to know before-"

"A little late, don't you think?" She interjected bitterly.

"Sorry but I don't have control over my sister!"

"The entire village thinks we're engaged! We are being thrown an engagement party! People have bought me things from Pinku's, engagement gifts!"

"Wow, Pinku's a nice place." Kankuro admired, loosing focus.

"I know, I was excited…but that isn't the point!" she swung at his arm again, "We're not engaged, Kankuro, and I looked like an idiot on a crowded street, not knowing I was invited to my own engagement party!"

"Tenten, I'm sorry-" He finally sounded sincere instead of angry and sarcastic.

She hit him again, "You're sorry? You're _sorry_? You're a rat fink and your sister is a whore!"

Her voiced was getting shriller and shriller as she hit his chest. Despite having six inches on her, Kankuro was now flinching and swatting at her fists like a girl.

"Ow! Hey! Stop, stop it." He sounded almost as shrill, "That hurts, you know!"

Her husband wasn't as manly as last night, "Bitch boy!"

"That was uncalled for!" he shouted.

She shouted and pounded her fists on his chest with a confident vigor but he let out a gruff shout and managed to capture her wrists in his hands. _Oh shit._ Her hands were then held high above her as she looked into the agitation across his face, this was a bad position to be in.

"I'm sorry about Temari. My sister hears what she wants to hear…a little like you." He growled, close enough for Tenten to smell his shampoo. It was some fruit, not bad.

But Tenten was fuming at being compared to Temari; she tried her best to break free from his un-naturally strong grasp but only succeeding in wiggling against him which he didn't try to stop.

"Let me go!" She demanded, pulling against him with all her strength.

"You'll just hit me again." It wasn't fair how calm he sounded.

"You deserve it!"

"You sound like a lunatic." How dare he laugh at her!

Tenten shrieked as she pulled against his grip once more. His grip didn't falter and she doubled backwards with her efforts, which he enjoyed just as much as the wiggling.

"Damned, you're flexible!" he whistled which was just fuel to the fire.

"Go to hell!" She screamed and he just giggled, "Kiss my ass."

"I might have already…" he mused to himself.

Tenten was in no mood for sport, her back was developing a terrible crick, "I hate you and I hate your family."

"And they _love_ you."

"You suck cock…"

Again he giggled, rather darkly this time.

There were so many things she could have and desperately wanted to say to him but beginning to fear she would be stuck backwards Tenten called a frantic truce, "My back is breaking…pull me upright!"

He complied and pulled her back on solid footing, patting her back like he knew how to detect a broken back.

Now freed, she rammed her fist against his chest, "Cock sucker."

"That was uncalled for, really! I didn't make you bend backwards for me." He held a hand to his bruised pectoral.

"I was trying to _escape_!" She jabbed at the other one.

"Every time a girl bends backwards for me, she denies it. Typical." He sighed melodramatically.

She starred at him with fury and incredulous at the a lame joke, "Is isn't a joke, Kankuro!"

It was pretty funny but she wouldn't let him off with just one joke. She marched past him and fell onto the ornate white couch with her arms crossed. Kankuro sat down beside her, trying to get her attention until he realized it was futile,

"I'm sorry about my sister but she does what she wants to do. Temari was adamant on talking to you. She was convinced you had lured me into some state of depravity."

Tenten shifted on the cushion, remembering that details vividly, "You never needed my help in that department.

"What I said on your porch this morning was the truth. I just didn't take my sister into account. She was livid, talking about our family's reputation," he shuffled closer, which Tenten didn't like, "Which, honestly, isn't exactly sterling. I almost believed her, she knows some sort of voodoo."

She couldn't keep the chuckle in.

A bit more confident, Kankuro shifted closer, "I know we're not great people but she had a point. A drunken wedding wouldn't help anybody, but a secret affair is a little more forgiving."

"Great, I've always wanted to be in a tacky romance novel."

He sidled back slightly, "I didn't say that right-"

With a sigh, she turned to him, "No, you didn't." she dropped her arms to her lap, "But I get it. It's easier than to admit you got hitched after too much alcohol."

"I wanted you -"

"To find out before I found out from Kiba?" She lifted her brow with a smile.

He returned the smile, nodding, "I'm sorry you had to find out from Kiba."

"I'm sorry I called you a cock sucker…" She patted his hand, "I still hate her, though."

"I'm use to that. Well, she is going to register us at some hoity-toity place."

"I'll wait and see before my opinion is swayed by material possessions."

"How very Zen of you..."

"I'm a very deep person."

She raised her chin up as she turned to him, trying to act as haughty as possible. When Kankuro chuckled darker than she planed, she smacked him in the arm. Her husband was a pervert.

"I can't believe you would turn that into an innuendo!" She cried while raining down more blows on his chest.

"I'm sorry! Stop, I beg of you!" He still flailed at each swing of her fist, laughed now that the blows did not cause pain.

"You are a filthy, filthy man!" Tenten cried with a slight laugh, rising to her knees for a better position to beat him.

"OW!" His hands rose above his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

She leaned over further laughing as one forearm rested on his shoulder and the free hand gave him a noogie, "You're a real strong powerful man; you are like a pussy!"

Kankuro shot up with a glint in his eye. She had just initiated a challenge. Stunned at the sudden motion, it was easy to grab Tenten by the waist and pulling her around him until positions had shifted. She was pinned with his hands at either shoulder. She looked up at his satisfied smirk with wide eyes and a heaving chest, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"What were you saying?" He gloated with that stupid smirk.

Tenten stayed silent and when he had thought he was victorious she smirked, "You're a pussy."

He let out an angry grunt and roughly tousled her hair which both kind of hurt and amused her. He wouldn't hit a girl, at least not unless it was necessary, (he had stated this thrice before over luncheons and casual run-ins in the past,) and his only offensive move was rub his knuckles into her head, maybe tickling but he was above that.

"OW!" she squealed, "Why would you do this? I'm a girl! Why? OW, you're on my hair!"

She heard him laugh and a cough before he rose to his knees and the room fill with awkward silence.

Her attention was brought to main door where a redhead stood as stone faced as ever but with an aura of agitation. Neither saw the provocative nature of the position they were in until realized how it looked to his younger brother.

Kankuro sat up and straightening his shirt as Tenten patted her hair down, both spewing innocent and unintelligible alibis. Both turned a bright shade of crimson with each failed lie. Gaara, still glaring at the pair with chilling green eyes (straight into their souls, Tenten swore), held up a hand and demanded their silence.

After a terrified moment in which she feared for her life, he let out a breath similar to a sigh, "I don't care what you were doing. You have your own room, Kankuro, seduce your 'fiancée' there. I advise that you two have left when I exit that room."

As he left, the pair flopped back into the couch with matching sighs of relief.

_Holy crap,_ Tenten though,_ I think I just pissed my pants._

* * *

Gaara is intense. Scientific fact. even in adorable cartoon form, he is a menacing feign. Scarriest Chibi characture ever.


	9. Chapter 9

As they sat, she dared to wonder what Gaara might do if they did remain. While still frightening, Gaara wasn't quite as psychotic as he had been in youth, he was just a grumpy young man with a disaffected stare. Would she just get an agitated huff or would she be entombed in sand? Tenten dreaded both.

"So," Her eye fell on the door, she could hear the sound of running water, "I guess I should be leaving."

Kankuro was a little too eager jumping to his feet and failed spectacularly at an excuse. They fell into uncomfortable silence as she reached the door.

"I'll see you…around." Finally he spoke as he leaned against the door frame with an awkward bob of his head.

"We're 'engaged." Tenten pointed out, falling against the other side of the door.

He nodded and she straightened her posture, staring at his socks.

"Mmm..." Tenten pushed from the wall in a burst of purpose, "I should go before Temari gets back."

"What?" He glanced up from his thoughts with an arched brow.

"I don't want to see her."

She wasn't angry anymore; her biting wit was toothless now. Tenten saw the potential scenario and it was ugly. No thank you.

He moved to speak but retreated in forfeit. Suddenly self-conscious, Tenten flashed him a painfully awkward smile and said good-bye. She then jetted for the elevator, smacking her head against the mirrored wall once in motion. With a gruff grumble she exited the elevator and left an oily imprint of her forehead on the wall.

Once home, she saw Neji standing, arms crossed and brows furrowed, like an irate father at the head of the stairs. At once she was made aware of Neji's suffering at being abandoned at Ichiraku's.

"You left me." it sounded accusatory only to Tenten.

She sidled around him, ignoring his melodramatic stance.

"You left me." It followed her up the stairs and into her room where she slipped off her sandals and fell onto her sheets.

"I'm sorry." She snapped as she hauled a pillow over her head, "Leave me alone."

"Sorry?" oh hell, "He wouldn't stop. Ramen! Ramen! Sometimes, occasionally, he'd talk about Sakura and that was almost worse than noodle-talk. Nothing but girls and noodles! "

"He _is_ a young man." She muffled before throwing her pillow aside.

"He says so much about nothing! It's almost impressive."

"Ah! That's almost the nicest thing you've ever said about him!" Tenten chirped, turning on her back with a foolish grin. She was trying to piss him off.

"He's insufferable." He noted with a frown.

"Peas in a pod!" She poked her tongue out as she made one more jest.

"Tenten!" He made a movement forward but he caught himself.

She dropped flat on her back and grew serious. "You're not one to suffer fools; didn't you use that caustic tongue of yours? Told him off?"

"What do you think? He ended up following me around for an hour before I was resigned to return home." He fiddled with the necklace she had worn last night on the bureau. "He's an idiot. He doesn't understand subtly, just knocks to the head."

"Then hit him!" She set an example and threw a pillow at his form against bureau, surprisingly it made him waver slightly. Tenten bit her lip in triumph.

"You don't care that you left me with fools."

"_You_ don't care that Temari told the entire town I was engaged to her brother without letting me in on it. I was angry, humiliated; I expected the same from you."

But why would she? Neji wasn't the type for instant gratification. He'd calculate and formulate a complicated 'Count of Monte Cristo' style revenge. Or he'd just write an angry letter expressing his wronged feelings. He'd never charge blindly into anything.

He stood in though, contemplating something, "I wouldn't take off and leave a comrade behind."

She sat up quickly, "Me! Focus on me for once, just once!"

Caught off guard, he lamely changed subjects, "So all of Kanoha knows?"

"You _were _there." With a sigh she fell backwards.

"I'm- sorry." He was never good with emotions.

She wished it was a little more but Lee wouldn't be home for an hour at least due to his training schedule and she would have to make good with what the Huuga could muster until then.

"Not as sorry as I am."

She watched him shifted his footing ever so slightly and realized for once he was as lost as she was. For about a good eight or nine years they faced adolescent roadblocks and family crises abound but true to form he rode through with a stoic face and his back tall even when they were _his_ problems. She watched as Neji was in thought, rarely was she ever given such an opportunity.

"Would you want ice cream?" It was uneven, off the cusp, and painfully out of character.

She stared at him hard. What would possess him to offer that? He had tried his best to reach out and she gave the boy that, after three long moments of consideration, she pulled herself up with a sigh, "I want a _big_ cone…"

* * *

Neji has studied through countless women's films that it is a feminate ritual to conusume vast qualities of frozen cream while discontent. It's science!- Caz


End file.
